


Dirty Secret

by Ilovelarry78



Category: One Direction
Genre: Agent Harry, Agent Liam, Agent Louis, Agent Niall, Alpha Harry, Alpha Lewis, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also I write this at midnight so it’s not edited nor good., Beta Liam, Beta Sophia, BoyxBoy, F/M, Happy Ending, I hope you like it either way., KINDA TAKING A BREAK FOR MY MENTAL HEALTH, Knotting, Lewis and all the other characters that aren’t the boys are rarely in this btw, Love, M/M, MI6, Office Sex, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, SLOW UPDATES YALL, Smut, Tattoo Artist Zayn, The smut will suck, UPDATE EVERY 15 OR SO DAYS!, daddy kink?, just something I do when I can’t sleep., omega jesy, tattoo artist jesy, there might only be like 2 smut scenes bc I can’t write it at all, this is my first time writing an a/b/o fic so I’m sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: Omega, Louis Tomlinson (21) had always dreamt of being part of the biggest spy agency in London, but after finding his sex was an ‘O’ on his 18th birthday, his dreams were crushed and hidden into a small box at the back of his mind. He felt as if his world had come crashing down upon him. That is until his doctor, a 67-year-old Alpha, told him that he will help him hide his sex in order to make his dreams come true. Louis was quick to agree, though he was skeptical as the doctor didn’t ask for anything in return. And so Louis’s, an omega, journey began as an Alpha.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Lewis Capaldi/Jesy Nelson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Zayn Malik/Niall Horan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. ♡ ONE ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first time I write an a/b/o fanfic which means that half of the stuff in this might not be accurate but it’s okay because it’s fictional. I also wrote this fic at night, probs around 2-4am so if it’s confusing and all I’m sorry. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> (Hi ! I went on break because of my mental health and I was planning on coming back February 2021, but I no longer have my computer so this story, alongside the rest, will be put on hold until I get my computer. I hope you understand. x)

Louis stared at the building in front of him with wide, blue eyes, his mouth ajar and hands clammy. This is what had always been his dream since he was able to form coherent thoughts and now he was finally about to start working in the best undercover spy agency in London, MI6.

"You ready?" Lewis muttered into his ear, causing chills to run down the Omegas spine as he nodded his head. "Let's go then!"

The alpha took a hold of the younger boy's hand and dragged him inside, words after words spilling out of his mouth, not caring if he was being too loud. Both males looked around with wide eyes. The room wasn’t really that cool looking, just modern and nicely decorated. Its colors were black and white, a big white front desk sat at the front of the office, leaving two smaller desks on each side of the room, and two long couches lined up against the furthest wall.

"Excuse me, sir, you're not allowed to be here." A guy named Jacob, his nametag read, exclaimed, his arms crossed and lips set in a straight line.

Louis looked up at the man, his hands shaking slightly at seeing the menacing look on his face. He had dark brown eyes, chiseled jawline, and dirty blonde hair. He wore a navy blue, kinda black to the naked eye, uniform that showed off his status as one of the top five agents in the agency.

"Erm...I’m the new agent," Louis said, sweat trickling down the nape of his neck, though he didn't let his fear be seen, knowing damn well that his sex will be smelled and exposed in a snap of a finger.

The alpha gave Louis a once over before laughing and right in Louis’s face, “Last time I checked this was an alpha and beta only agency.

Louis felt himself go tense and shrink into himself, making himself look smaller than what he already was. His inner omega wanted to jump out and submit to the alpha in front of himself so badly, causing him to whimper lightly as he struggled to push that urge away. Lewis noticed his inner battle and took hold of his hand, giving it a squeeze before clearing his throat.

"Oi! Are ye sayin’ me, boy, Louis here isn’t capable of working’ here?" Lewis sneers, though thepheromones his inner alpha was releasing were calming, letting Louis's inner omega relax under all of the pressure he was presented with so suddenly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by a tall curly headed Alpha. His shoulders were broad and he smelt of power, more power than the brown-eyed alpha in front of them. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, reminding Louis of the forest he used to run in when he was younger, though the hardness in them made Louis squirm in his spot.

"Do we have a problem, Agent Novak?" The alpha asked with a raised brow, looking between the pair of alphas in front of him.

"This omega is saying he is the new agent we have been expecting, sir," Jacob said, a small smirk on his lips as he looked at Louis, who’s faced paled as he heard his sex leave the mans lips.

The alpha directed his gaze back at Louis and Lewis before staring intensely at Louis, his green eyes narrowing. "If I am correct, omega's don't smell like alphas...and alphas also vary from different sizes."

Jacob's mouth fell open as he gave the other alpha a bewildered look. His mouth opened and closed, clearly trying to come up with something to say, but quickly closed it when the taller alpha spoke up more, showing off more dominance and power than before.

"How can I be so unprofessional, I am Harry Styles, CEO of MI6's London headquarters.” He paused, giving the alphas in front of him a curt nod. “Now, this is not the greatest first impression so I expect better from you." Harry gave Louis a pointed look before turning to Jacob, who squirmed uncomfortably under the alpha’s gaze. "Agent Novak this better be the last time something like this happens. Understood?"

Jacob nodded his head and quickly walked back to his work station after being dismissed, leaving the CEO alone with the alphas, but not before sending Louis a glare.

"I believe you're Louis, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir," Louis answered, his eyes never leaving the curly-headed alphas face, wanting to show dominance though he was about to piss his pants at how nervous he was.

"Very well. You will be working on the third floor alongside Agent Payne, Agent Novak, Agent Horan, and me." He pulled a badge from his back pocket and swiftly handed it to Louis. As Louis grabbed the badge his fingers touched the older boys' hand, sending shocks down both their spines. They pull their hands away and stare at their hands before Harry clears his throat and crosses his arms.

"This badge is the only one that allows you to get to the third floor. It can't get you on any other floor, as you're not meant to be on those floors. Everyone is prohibited from entering the fourth floor, so I better not see you in there."

Both Lewis and Louis stared at Harry while he talked, taking everything in. Lewis mentally snickered upon realizing that he's not meant to be hearing any of this, yet the alpha in front of him kept talking.

"You will get your suit tomorrow. Your desk will be located in my office until we find an empty spot to put you in."

"Why can't we go to the fourth floor?" Louis asked.

"We have s-"

"Agent Styles that's enough." A loud Irish voice yelled before an alpha appeared beside Harry, giving him a glare.

"Agent Horan." Harry greeted.

"Styles, do you realize that you were about to give out valuable information to a civilian and a newbie?" Niall pointed at Lewis with an annoyed expression before looking back at his boss who looked sheepishly at him.

"I forgot?" Harry muttered a small taint of pink taking over his cheeks. Louis smiled faintly at that. It was rare for alphas to show any other emotion that wasn’t anger, dominance, or possessiveness.

"Of course you did." Niall smiled, clapping Harry on the back and directing his gaze to Lewis who stared at the two amusedly. "Sir, I would need you to exit the building."

“Sure thing lad.” Lewis laughed and quickly said bye to Louis by kissing him on the cheek. The fake alpha's cheeks took a bright red color and a small, yet adorable giggle escaped his mouth.

"Bye baby. Call me if anything happens." Lewis says, hugging Louis before walking towards the exit.

"Bye. Love you." Louis whispered as he smiled at the retreating alpha.

"Ahem. Let's get to work now." Harry exclaimed, his pheromones going crazy with jealousy, but the alpha didn't allow them to leave his body.

♡

Louis's desk was in the back of Harry's office, giving him a good view of the alpha as he worked. He was introduced to the other agents who seemed to like him, well except Agent Novak, as he was shown around the third floor. 

Once sat on his desk, Louis was given a stack of papers to work on, being told that in order to go into the bigger stuff, like training and going out on missions, he had to complete this beforehand. It had pissed him off when he was told he wouldn’t be going on any sort of missions for a year or so, but he knew better than to whine about it. Especially when Harry lowered it by a year.

"Louis, have you seen Agent Novak? I've been trying to get some papers from him but can't seem to find him." Agent Payne, also known as Liam, asked as he entered the office.

"Nah mate, though I swear I saw him go down to the second floor,” Louis said, a small smirk taking over his features. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?

"The second floor? But we aren't allowed down there." Liam's brows furrowed and confused pheromones left his body.

"Oh, I don't know." 

Liam nodded and excused himself to go find Harry who Louis knows will then talk to Jacob for being on the second floor. Louis sat back on his chair and puffed out a breath of air, not an ounce of guilt in him. 

♡

Louis has been working in the agency for two weeks now. Two weeks of working his ass off and trying to get Agent Payne and Horan to like him, he doesn't even bother with Jacob, knowing they will never get along, especially after Louis almost made him lose his job on his first day. Two weeks of also trying to get away from his boss because in the first week of him being stuck in the same small room with the alpha he found out that his body likes betraying him and making the alpha go crazy around him.

"Lou, do you think you can take my shift at the shop tonight?" Zayn asked upon entering the omega's room, fixing him a pleading look.

"Why can't Jesy do it?" Louis pouted, putting his phone down and staring at the ceiling.

"I have a date and Jesy already took my last shift." Zayn gave Louis a small smile.

"A date? With whom?" Louis curiously asked, finally giving his full attention to the other omega. 

"It's this guy I met at the bar a week or so ago. I really like him, Lou. Like a lot." Zayn gushed, blush creeping up his neck to settle on his cheeks.

"Ugh fine, but you owe me because today is my only day off for two more weeks." Louis faked annoyance before getting up from his bed and heading over to his closet, taking out a black band t-shirt and grey sweats.

"Thank you! I'll go get rea-can you possibly help me pick an outfit?"

Louis groaned but agreed nonetheless, shooing Zayn out of his room, before changing. Once done, he makes his way to Zayn's room.

"So what do you have?" He asks.

"Uh, this." Zayn points down to a black sheer shirt alongside some black skinnies.

"No." Louis sighs and gets up, walking to Zayn's closet and quickly picking out a good outfit. "Here put this on."

He handed Zayn some black ripped skinnies, black and white striped long-sleeved turtle neck, and a black jacket. Zayn gives it an approving look before changing into the outfit. He exits the bathroom and pairs the outfit with some glasses and black boots. "How do I look?"

"I would fuck you if I was an alpha that's how good you look," Louis said.

"But you are?" Zayn smirked.

"Oi!" Louis laughed and pushed Zayn away.

"Any way you look good. Now go on that date and please no fucking until marriage understood?"

Zayn fondly rolled his eyes at the overprotective omega before nodding and hugging him, saying thanks for the outfit and for taking his shift, before running out of the door and to where his date was going to take place.

Louis, on the other hand, grabbed his keys and phone before also exiting the house and driving to the parlor, which was funnily in front of the agency. He got out of the car and walked into the shop, the feeling of being watched tickling his skin.

♡

Louis was tattooing a beautiful short hair brunette beta when a buff and heavily tattooed alpha entered the shop. Louis was the only one there so he quickly asked the man to take a seat, letting him know that he would be with him shortly. The alpha growled in annoyance but did as told, taking a seat on the chair next to the door.

"There we go. Now you will remove this bandage after twenty-four hours and wash the tattoo with an antimicrobial soap and water, then pat it dry. Apply a layer of this ointment twice a day but don't put on another bandage. Make sure to wash your tattoo area several times a day too." Louis instructed as he handed the beta the ointment before patting her back and walking her to the register where she paid and later left, leaving Louis alone with the alpha.

"What would you want to get tonight, mate?" Louis asks, already getting his work station ready.

Louis hummed a random tune as he set the clean needles and ink down onto the small table, still waiting for the alphas' answer. He sensed a presence behind him but passed it off as the alpha going to sit down on the chair. What he didn't expect were rough hands grabbing him by the hips and bringing his smaller body towards the alpha's chest.

Louis yelps and quickly tries pushing himself away from the alpha, failing to do so though. The alpha chuckled and lifted the omegas shirt up, his rough hands petting the little pudge on his soft belly. Louis growls and thinks back to the training he took in order to get into the agency.

He brings his fist forward before putting as much force on it and letting it fall down on the alpha's side. Once the alphas' harsh grip on him loosens, he turns around and knees him right on the groin. The alpha doubles down in pain, his hold on Louis completely leaving, letting Louis get away from the alpha. He rushes over to the register and pulls out the gun, he and zayn, kept there for safety reasons and aims it at the alpha. He pulls out his phone and dials the police, letting them know what happened and if he was okay or in need of an ambulance.

As Louis waits for the police to arrive, he keeps a close eye on the alpha, making sure he won't try anything else. It took about 5 minutes before the police finally arrived. Upon arriving they took hold of the alpha and an alpha questioned Louis on what had happened. They went as far as asking him if he provoked the alpha to which Louis quickly denied and offered to show them the security cameras.

A beta officer pushes the officer away and tells Louis that he is more than welcome to prohibit the alpha from ever entering the shop again. Louis agrees and signs some papers before the police and alpha go on their way, leaving Louis alone in the empty shop. He sighs and decides to close it down for the rest of the day, making sure to let the client who had an appointment scheduled know. Grabbing his belongings he exits the shop, locks it, and gets in his car, finally driving to the safety of his home. 

♡

The very next day, Louis went back to work, though the previous night events kept running through his head, making it hard for him to focus on his work. What would have happened if he didn't know how to defend himself? Would that alpha hurt him? Possibly rape him? No, no he wouldn't dare hurt an innocent omega like himself right? Oh, who is he kidding! No one in this world cares about omegas. They've always been seen as some type of sex toy that they can mess around with whenever and however they wanted.

"Louis? Are you okay? I have called your name five times already." Harry questioned worriedly.

Louis snaps out of his train of thoughts and looks up at his boss's worried eyes. Something about seeing his boss actually caring for his wellbeing makes something inside of him flutter happily. Butterflies maybe?

"Louis?" Harry voiced again, concerned phenomenons leaving his heavenly built body.

"I...uh I'm okay, sorry. What did you need?" Louis muttered, a blush creeping up his neck and settling on his puffy cheeks. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?'

"It's just that you're giving off scared vibes, or I mean I, uh is this weird? I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." Harry stuttered.

Louis flushed a deeper red before realizing what Harry had said. Can he smell him? No. He can't. He swears he took his pills to stop his smell from exposing his real sex in the morning. There is no way Harry-

"Hey, are you okay? You're shaking." Harry places his warm hand on Louis's cheek, checking if he was burning hot but finding his temperature was normal.

"Sorry." Louis apologized for what felt like the hundredth time. "Just been thinking about stuff. Won't happen again, sir."

Harry gave him a long worried look before nodding and clearing his throat. "Alright, if you need anything please let me know. For now, drink this, it’ll help you clear your mind for a bit.”

Louis nodded, taking the cup of warm tea before silently thanking him, looking back down at his work, paying close attention to Harry's retreating steps and the sound of his chair squeaking once Harry took a seat on it.

♡

Harry stood in his empty office as he waited for the blue-eyed boy to come back from his lunch break. He didn't know why he hasn't been able to get the alpha out of his mind. It's been a month full of dreaming of having the alpha withering underneath him, begging him for some sort of release. A month full of torture. Pleasurable torture. But torture nonetheless.

"Harry!" A high pitched scream echoed throughout the third floor, startling Harry out of his not so innocent thoughts about one of his agents.

"Oh, how I have missed you Har-Bear!" A pair of small, yet firmed arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down to meet her face.

"K-Kendall?" Harry sputtered, his eyes wide in shock. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be in California."

"I have decided to move here so we can be together! I missed you so much, baby." She giggled and got on her toes before kissing Harry on the lips.

"Oh...I'll come back later then." Louis's sad voice interrupted their kissing session.

Harry broke away from the kiss and stared at Louis's retreating form with wide eyes. He fucked up, didn't he? Though the younger boy was an alpha like him, he couldn't help the attraction he felt towards him. He wanted the boy and now his chances of ever getting him to be his were very slim.

"Kendall...I'm sorry but I have moved on from you already," Harry said, his arms slowly pushing the, now seething omega from him. He was so confused. She had left him two years ago when he was moved from LA’s headquarters to London. She had tried to convince him of not going, even going as far as burning his passport and taking his keys away. But in the end, she gave up and let him leave, promising him that he was going to regret it, he didn’t regret it one bit. He was so relieved to be away from her instead.

"What do you mean you moved on from me?" She screeched. "Don't you know that you can only love me and only me!" Her voice became higher and hysterical as she yelled things after things to Harry, every once in a while slapping him on the chest.

"Please quiet down. My agents are out there working." Harry commanded after he had had enough of her whining. I mean who was she to barge into his workplace and demand to get back together while his agents were right outside the door, hearing everything she was saying.

"I won't calm down until you become mine again." She huffed.

"Kendall pleas-"

"No, Harry I moved all the way over here just to be with you and this is how you repay me?!"

A scoff is heard from behind them, causing them both to turn around and saw Louie sitting at his desk with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Look, mate, he already said he doesn't want you. Can't you just like... I don't know, listen, and leave?" Louis said his eyebrows raised.

Kendall dramatically gasped and marched over to Louis's desk, slamming her fist on the desk and pointing a boney finger at him. "You're the slut that is trying to take MY alpha away from me!"

Both Harry and Louis's eyes widen at her accusation. Not because they were ‘caught’, but because who the fuck makes such accusations without any evidence? I mean if Louis was a different type of omega, and wasn’t hiding his sex at the moment, he would have launched at her for basically saying that he was a homewrecker, which he isn’t and he let that be known.

"First of all I am no fucking homewrecker, and second, I am happily in a relationship with someone that isn’t my boss.." Louis hissed, angry pheromones wanting to leave his body but the pills suppressing them.

"Kendall, please you're making a scene," Harry begged helplessly, his heart a bit upon hearing the shorter boy in front of him say he was in a relationship.

"I don't care! I won't let some low life take away what belongs to me."

"You do know that you don't own Harry right?" Louis asked.

"Ugh! He is mine whether you like it or not." She whined, her neck vein making itself visible.

"Niall, can you please get the guards to take this...person away?" Louis says out loud, catching the attention of the Irish man who nodded and quickly went downstairs, getting two guards to follow him back up to the third floor. Meanwhile, in the office, Kendall let out a frustrated scream before grabbing Louis's coffee and pouring it all over him.

"Ah!" Louis yelled as the hot liquid hit his thighs and chest, quickly stripping himself of his dress shirt, leaving him in only a white tank top.

"Louis!" Harry yelled, pushing Kendall away and kneeling beside a pained Louis.

"You fucking bitch!" Louis growls at Kendall who just smirks at him.

"I'll be back to take what's mine." She says before walking out of the office.

"Shit, are you okay," Harry asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she would do that."

Louis gave Harry an eye roll before looking at his ruined clothes. He still has 5 hours left of work, he can't stay in wet clothing for that long. He'll get sick, and then everyone will know he is an omega.

As if reading his mind Harry says, "Don't worry about your clothes. I always keep an extra pair of clothes with me at all times. You can borrow them." Harry gets up and walks over to his desk, pulling a drawer open and getting out some sweats and a long black shirt.

"Agent Payne, get me some ointment and ice for the burns." Harry orders. Liam nods and quickly goes to the backroom to get the supplies they needed.

"Here let me help you take that off." Harry offered his hands softly taking hold of Louis's shirt. He grabs the bottom of the shirt and quickly takes the material off of him, laying it on the desk. Louis looked down at his pink chest and sighs before taking off his jeans, hissing as the material touched his burning thighs.

"Here sir." Liam handed over the ointment and ice to Harry who later gave it Louis so he can apply it himself, though Harry was dying to touch the younger boys' skin. Louis uncapped the ointment and softly applied it to the burning skin, hissing at the contact but relaxed after the ointment started working its magic, numbing the pain and allowing him to place the bag of ice over it.

Upon realizing that he is literally only in his boxers in an office full of alphas, Louis's body flushes but his inner omega, the one he is literally trying to hide, glows in the attention of the older men.

"I...uh should change now." He points towards the bathroom across the office and then looks at the clothes that were folded up nicely beside Harry.

"Oh, yeah sure," Harry says, passing him the clothes before turning to the other agents in the room. "Let's get back to work guys. I'm sorry for what happened. Won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it H. You didn't know this would happen today, though I gotta admit it is the most action we've seen in the last couple months," Niall said, a loud cackle leaving his body, bringing smiles to the rest of the agent's faces.

With one last clap to the back, the agents make their way back to their desks, getting back to work. Harry grabs a towel from the cabinets at the corner of the room and starts cleaning the coffee off of Louis's desk and chair, making sure it doesn't leave any stickiness behind. He considers giving Louis his desk but decides against it as it would only make his attraction towards the boy more obvious.

"A bit big aren't they?" Louis chuckled once he entered the office, the sweats being rolled up from his feet to stop them from dragging on the floor, and the shirt reached his thighs.

Harry looked up from where he was cleaning the coffee, his eyes widening upon seeing the alpha in front of him in his clothes. A pang of interest shoots straight down to his dick, making it stir and harden under his tight dress pants. He growls lowly and grounds himself before he jumps on the boy and wrecks him slowly.

"Ahem, yeah, sorry those are the only ones I had." Harry scratched the back of his head and forced his dick to simmer down. Louis's laugh was high and soft, his eyes crinkled at the sides, and his shoulders shook as his head was thrown back with glee. Harry's heart warmed and fondness enveloped him.

"It's okay. They're comfortable." Louis said, sending Harry a wide smile, his hands fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

"Well let's get to work, still got a lot of work to finish up before the day is over." Louis nods and sits down on his desk, before fixing up all of the files that were ruined during the small argument.

♡

Louis quickly opened the door to his apartment and dropped his work bag on the floor, kicking off his shoes and walking into the living room. He makes his way towards the couch and lets himself fall on top of Lewis and Zayn, causing both males to grunt in annoyance.

"Woah! Why do you smell like an alpha?" Lewis exclaimed his hands grabbing Louis’s shoulders and picked him up making him stand in front of him. "You got yourself a boyfriend and-wait why do you smell like your boss?"

Louis blushed and looked down at the clothes he had on, they were wrinkled from the long day at work, but they still held the strong alphas scent, making Louis's inner omega to flush and his dick to harden in his sweats. He so desperately wanted to bring the fabric up to his nose and sniff it until his mind fogged up.

"I...uh" Louis stuttered. Though Louis himself knew that he didn't do anything with the alpha himself, his inner omega felt as if it was being claimed by the alpha by wearing his clothes.

"Lou? Why do you smell like an alpha?" Zayn asked, uncertainty evident in his voice.

Louis has always hated alphas, excluding Lewis of course, and he had promised himself that he won't ever date an alpha in his life, so coming home smelling of one really makes him sound like such a hypocrite.

"This crazy omega spilled coffee all over me and Harry lent me some of his clothes," Louis whispered, his hands grabbing onto the bottom of the long shirt, wanting to bring it up to his nose once more.

"What? Are you okay?" Jesy exclaimed as she got up from the love seat, her small hands going to Louis’s face, making sure he wasn’t hurt.

"Yeah, just some small burns, but nothing bad." Louis shrugged, his hands going to his tummy where the burns were the worst.

"Who was this omega anyway? I thought omegas weren't allowed in there." Zayn asked, the wrinkles in his forehead creasing in confusion.

"I don't know. She was arguing with Harry when I arrived and well the poor alpha looked conflicted between letting her win and putting her in her spot, so I decided to step in. She literally saw red and started accusing me of taking her man away from her and shit before she finally got my hot coffee and poured it on me before storming out of the office." Now that Louis thought back to it, the whole argument was really stupid, causing a chuckle to leave his mouth.

"She accused you of stealing her man?" Lewis questioned as he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, apparently I'm the reason Harry left her. But if I'm being honest, I would have left her too if I knew how fucking crazy she was." Louis laughed once more, causing the rest of his friends to laugh, though Lewis still let off worried pheromones.

"Just be careful next time yeah. Did you put anything on your burns?" Lewis asked while he made his way over to the bathroom.

"Yeah, Liam, another agent there, brought me some ointment and ice. They don't hurt anymore though, so I'm okay."

The other two omegas looked at Louis skeptically before sighing and letting it go, knowing that Louis would just put up a fight if they kept pushing him. Lewis, on the other hand, grabbed a bag of ice and ordered Louis to his room, placing the bag on his burns and telling him not to take them off. Louis huffed but did as told, his inner omega feeling warm upon being taken care of by an alpha. Though Louis knew Lewis was not his real alpha, he was still happy he was being taken care of.

♡

"What is that smell?" Harry said out loud as he shut his laptop. He looked up and gave Louis a confused look, slowly getting up from his desk and walking around the room as he sniffed. No one but Louis and himself was at the agency, due to it being 6 pm and everyone had already gone home an hour prior.

"What smell?" Louis asked. He sniffed the air before his eyes went wide. It was his smell. His natural omega smell. The one he has been hiding for over half a year now. But that can't be! He swore he took his pill before going to work that morning. He looked at the clock and froze, his pill stopped working 10 minutes ago. He had forgotten that the pill only lasted eleven hours. By this time he should be home, in his room, with people who know his true sex. Not at work, alone with his boss who is an alpha and who his inner omega is deeply in love, or infatuated with.

"It's so sweet. Almost like vanilla.” Harry whispered. “ Where is it coming from?" He sniffed around the room before walking towards Louis who's panic rose and shrunk back onto his chair.

"D-don't come closer. P-please." Louis whimpered, his inner omega finally understanding that this was not good and he could be in great danger. After all, he was alone in a big building with an alpha who could easily take advantage of him.

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at Louis, who only whimpered and tried to make himself disappear into the chair. His wide green eyes held something dangerous in them. Louis let out a low pained cry and buried his face into his hands.

"You are an omega..." Harry says, disbelief evident in his voice. “That’s your smell.”

"P...please don't h-hurt me." Louis whimpered, silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

Harry stared at the scared omega before slowly making his way to him, crouching down in front of him and hesitantly placed a hand on his thigh, “Shh I’m not going to hurt you.” He paused. “I promise.”

Louis sniffed and finally looked up at the alpha, his blue eyes wide and scared, "Please, I have always dreamt of being part of this agency. Don't fire me."

"We’ll talk about that later. For now, let’s calm down yeah?” Harry suggested, standing up to grab some tissues and handing them to Louis who took them and wiped at his eyes and blew his nose. They stayed silent for a few seconds as Louis calmed down, telling himself that everything would be okay though his whole world was slowly coming apart in front of himself.

Harry gave the omega a long-lasting look before taking his place in front of the omega once more, leaning his back against the desk. His head was running with millions of thoughts. He knew what he had to do. He knew what had to be done. But he didn’t want to do any of those things. He wanted to keep this beautiful omega close. He wanted to show the blue-eyed boy in front of him how much he cared for him. That he would risk his job, his life, everything just to keep the smile on his face.

He knew that it isn’t fair that omegas can’t have jobs that do not involve them being at home with their mate and family or in a small building alongside more unmated and lonely omegas. But, his head was telling him that Louis had to go. He already broke two major rules, probably broke even more. He knew he couldn't let him stay...

"Harry?" Louis asks, his wide blue eyes staring pleadingly at Harry.

"You can go home, Louis.”

Louis whimpered but nodded his head, slowly getting up from his chair. He gave Harry another look before sighing and collecting his stuff, placing them all on his bag. As he went to leave Harry called out to him, making him stop in his tracks.

“I didn’t say you were fired, Tomlinson,” Harry said, a small smile making its way onto his face. “Well, what are ya waiting for? Put your stuff away.”

Louis’s eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the alpha, his mouth ajar, and a new fresh wave of tears rolling down his cheeks before walking back over to his desk and placing all his belongings in their respective place.

He turned and gave Harry a small smile, “Thank you.”

Harry gave him a small nod before walking back to his desk, going over the documents Liam had left him before he went home.

Louis let out a happy and relieved sigh before walking out of the office and downstairs, where he exited the building and walked across the street to Zayn's parlor shop.

Harry got up from his chair and walked over to the window, staring out of it. He sees the omega hug a raven-haired boy before both got in the car and drove off.

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05-13-20  
> 4:44 am  
> Comment.  
> Kudos.  
> Share.  
> :)


	2. ♡ two ♡

Louis didn't know why he was nervous to go to work the next day. He had changed in and out of his uniform more times than he was willing to admit. His hair came out of its perfectly styled fringe with the number of times Louis has run his hand through it.

"Oi! Louis, mate whatcha doing pacin' out here?"

Louis stopped his pacing and looked up at a grinning leprechaun, a smile slowly making its way onto his face. He made his way to the beaming boy and gave him a one-sided hug making sure to hide his nerves. He didn't anyone else finding out about his secret.

"Hiya mate. You just getting in?" Louis asked, moving back and walking into the agency with Niall.

"Yeh bit late but don't think H will mind." Niall laughed and skipped ahead, quickly signing himself and Louis in. Louis gave him a thankful smile and followed him into the elevator, scanning his card before pressing on the third-floor button.

"You good? You seem nervous." Niall said out of nowhere. Louis froze, his hands shaking slightly before he forces out a laugh and bumps shoulders with the alpha.

"Course I'm okay."

Niall gives him a weird look before shrugging. Fortunately for Louis, the elevator door opens, letting him walk out and make his way to his office, instantly regretting it when he sees Harry sitting at his desk, phone in hand, and brows furrowed.

"H where did ya leave the donuts?" Niall exclaimed, pushing past Louis and taking a seat on the alpha's desk, taking a drink from his coffee. Harry glared at the boy and snatched his coffee away from him, wiping off the rim of the cup before placing it on the other side of the desk, away from the alpha.

"Get off." Harry groaned, pushing the boy off before looking up and seeing Louis, who still stood awkwardly in the doorframe. He gave the omega a small smile before turning back to Niall, "Didn't bring none today."

"Oh come on! What am I meant to eat now?"

"Nothing. Now go work."

Niall grumbled but stood up and walked out of the office nonetheless, giving Louis a small pat on the back on his way out. Louis took a deep breath before making his way to his desk, quickly taking everything he needed out and getting to work, ignoring Harry's burning eyes.

♡

Both males ignored each other throughout the day until lunchtime finally came. Louis put his stuff away and takes out his lunch, silently setting it down on his desk. As he stares at the Tupperware full of lasagne, he silently sends Lewis a thank you before digging in, being careful not to spill anything on his clothes and paperwork. 

Harry had left the office with Niall and Liam an hour ago for a meeting, leaving Louis and Jacob alone in the agency. Louis ignored the alpha the best he could, only leaving the office when he needed more coffee or some paperwork, not once bumping into the alpha, which he was thankful for.

As Louis finished his food, he pulls out his phone, opening his messages, and smiling down at Lewis's messages. He had finally asked Jesy out on a date the day before while they all had dinner. It came out as a surprise to almost everyone. Zayn and Louis knew their best friends were head over heels for each other but witnessing one asking the other out caught them off guard. But they were still happy for them and helped the pair pick out some outfits and good places to spend the day together.

"Tomlinson, I been asking for Payne's paperwork for over an hour now, what the fuck is taking you so long?" Jacob exclaimed as he barged into the office. His hair was disheveled and his shirt wrinkled, if Louis didn't know better he would assume he fucked around with someone in the janitor's office.

Louis jumped and quickly put his phone away, scrambling to get the paperwork. He already had too much in hands, and he didn't need another alpha getting mad at him. Not now. And possibly not ever.

"S-sorry. Here you go. He didn't finish them, but if you want I can." Louis muttered, handing over the paperwork. Jacob snatched them and looked through them before growling. Louis whimpered and scooted back on his seat, trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"These better be done by the time I get back." He sneered, throwing the paper at Louis before storming out of the office. Louis sighed and silently picked up the papers, already regretting being nice to the alpha.

♡

A quarter past two, the boys finally arrived. They all looked tired as they took their seats, being too quiet for Louis's likings. He waits a few minutes for someone to say something before sighing and getting up. He walks up to Harry's desk, leaning against it.

"Is everything alright?" Louis asked. "Why do you look as if you just got told your mother died?"

Harry glances at him before looking back down at his paperwork, scribbling on it. Louis frowns and hesitantly places a hand on the older man's hand, stopping its movement. Harry looks at his hand for a few seconds before looking up at Louis, holding eye contact.

"A group of dead omegas has been found on the outskirts of town. No one knows who it is, but they want us to find out who is responsible for this." Harry sighed out, rubbing his face with his free hand, while the other one held tightly onto Louis's hand.

Louis stays quiet as he tries to process everything. He didn't want to believe this. Of course, he didn't. No one would want to. But to do this and find the culprit they had to believe it.

"Okay...when do we start working on the case?"

At that Harry froze, slowly pulling his hand out of Louis's hold. He grabbed his pen once more and started writing, ignoring Louis's question.

"Harry?"

"Uhm...you're not working on this case, Louis."

Now it was time for Louis to freeze. Why the hell was he not going to work in this case? They're talking about his people! His kind!

"What do you mean I am not working on this case?" Louis asked as he stood up straight, ready to fight for a spot in this case. He is going to work on it, no matter what he has to do.

"I took you out of the case because..." He paused. "Because you're not ready."

"Bullshit!" Louis exclaimed angrily. "This past year all you have been telling me is how good of an agent I am and now you telling me I'm not ready?"

Harry finally looked up and stared at Louis with wide eyes. He has only seen one omega mad, and it didn't turn out nice, so seeing Louis seething in front of him made him nervous. He didn't know what this boy was capable of doing and he didn't want to find out.

"Louis, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. You can work on another case if you want."

"NO! Don't you get it? These are my people! My kind! What the fuck do you want me to do? Just sit back and watch them get killed for being omegas? NO! I'm not going to let more innocent omegas die because some asshole doesn't like them."

Harry stood and quickly shuts the door, making sure no one was listening to their conversation, before making his way to Louis and grabbing him from the shoulders, shaking him softly, "No I don't want you to sit back while your kind is getting brutally murdered. I want to work on this case with you because I know how good of an agent you are, but I don't want you to get hurt, physically, emotionally, and mentally."

Louis gave Harry an annoyed look as he pulled himself away from him, turning away and walking to his desk and ignoring the alphas silent pleas. Harry exhaled loudly and made his way to Louis, turning him around in his chair and crouching in front of him, placing his hands on the smaller boy's thighs.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know why or how, but I care a lot about you already and it would kill me if you got hurt. So please, understand why you can't be in this case."

Louis huffed and pushed Harry's hands off of him, "You still don't get it, do you?"

Harry frowns and says, "What don't I get?"

"I signed up so I can help my kind. I didn't sign up so an alpha like you stops me from doing my work because they see me as a vulnerable omega who can't fend for itself. Let me tell you that I have been protecting myself for twenty-one years now. I don't need you nor any other alpha telling me what I can and can't do."

Harry was left stunned as he stared at the omega in front of him. As he thought of what he had said, he slowly understood why Louis was mad. He would also be mad if he were in the boy's shoes.

"I'm sorry Louis. I didn't know you felt like that. You can work in the case if you want. I'll um..stop pestering you." The alpha pushed himself off the ground and slowly made his way to his desk.

"Thank you."

Harry nodded at the omega but never raised his head from his desk, feeling ashamed for making Louis feel the way he did.

♡

A week has gone by and they still didn't have anything on the murderer. They were becoming stressed as they worked into the late hours of the night, only taking breaks when necessary. They all moved in to Harry's and Louis's office some time in the middle of the week, using the excuse of it being easier to communicate in case they catch onto something.

Louis was put in charge of the missing omega profiles, new and dead. Niall looked into the city cameras and Liam searched for any DNA or clues in the bodies or around the area. And lastly, Harry and Jacob worked on coming up with a plan on how to lure the person in.

"Guys," Niall exclaimed as he stood up from his spot on the floor, laptop in hand.

"What is it Ni?" Louis questioned.

"I think I found something."

The rest of the boys quickly scrambled from their seats and crowded the alpha, looking at his laptop screen.

"Where? I don't see anything?" Jacob muttered.

Louis looked up and frowned at him. He sounded nervous, almost as if he didn't want the culprit to be found. But why would he be nervous if he hadn't done anything? Unless...he was the culprit. No, he couldn't be.

"Give me a second will ya?" Niall says as he unpaused the video.

In the video, you can see a car pull up before an alpha gets out. They're fully covered so no one can identify this man. As they keep watching they see the man open the trunk and quickly start taking out body after body out. Louis felt like puking. It was clear that those were omegas by how they were shaped.

"Eight bodies," Louis whispered broken.

Harry sneaked a hand around Liam and placed it on Louis's back, rubbing comforting circles on it. Louis takes a deep breath before fast-forwarding the video, stopping when the car drove off. He stared at the retreating car with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, his eyes skimming over the screen but not seeing anything out of place.

"That plate number... I have seen them in a car that drives by my house a lot."

Harry's hold on the omega tightens, slowly bringing the omega closer to him, pushing Liam out from in between them. The other alpha thankfully didn't question it and just moved to stand beside Niall, still staring at Louis.

"What do you mean driving by your house?" Niall asked. "They only want omegas by the looks of it, so why your house?"

Louis gulped before saying, "My best mate is an omega and he lives with me."

They nod and look down at the screen before writing down the plate numbers and scrolling through more of the video, trying to see if there is anything else they could use.

"Have you seen the alpha driving the car?" Harry asked.

Louis shook his head and muttered, "No, the windows are tinted so I can't see anything."

"Okay, in the meantime what we can do is give your friend some protection." Louis nodded his head quickly, only wanting Zayn to be safe from this alpha.

"Alright, we'll find more stuff tomorrow. Let's go home and get some rest yeah." Liam says as he stretches and yawns from his spot on the floor.

The rest of the group nods and starts putting their stuff away. As Louis grabs his bag he notices how quiet Jacob has been since Niall announced he had found something. He stares at the alpha who was shutting his laptop and frowns. He was sweating, more than usual. There was no reason to be sweating when the AC was on and they have been sitting the whole day.

"Tomlinson, can you stay behind?" Harry asked.

Louis looked away from Jacob and nodded distractedly at Harry, placing his stuff back on the chair. The rest of the boys bid their goodbyes before they left Louis and Harry alone. It was quiet for a few seconds before Harry spoke up.

"You're not safe in your house."

Louis laughs and sits on the edge of his desk, staring up at Harry, "What makes you say that?"

"There is a murderer on the loose, and he is hunting omegas. You and your friend are not safe in that house all by yourself."

"What do you expect me to do? Hire some bodyguards so they can protect us when this guy comes to kill us?"

Harry groans and made his way to the omega, caging him in, "I'm saying that you should both move in with me for the time being, at least until it goes back to normal."

Louis stares at Harry with wide eyes. His inner omega aching to curl into the alpha's chest, and have him hold him close, keep him safe. But he pushes those thoughts away and clears his throat and looks into Harry's eyes.

"We can't do that. It is your home. Your safe place. We can't just barge in and invade it."

"You won't be invading if I offered you to stay."

Louis looks down at his hands and sighs. He knows that this is what's best for not only himself but for Zayn too. If they stayed in that apartment, with no security they could easily be killed. And if they stayed at Harry's they would not only be safe, but they would also be treated well.

"I...i'll have to talk to Zayn about it first."

"No, of course, that's okay."

Harry sees the omega nod and keeps his eyes diverted down to his hands. He smiles fondly and lifts his hand, placing two fingers under his chin and softly lifting his face so they're staring at each other. He smiles wide, dimples en show, heart doing leaps as the omega giggles softly into his hand.

"Let me take you home tonight yeah? It's too late to walk or take the bus." Harry suggested as he pushed away from the desk, letting the boy free.

Louis nods and grabs his stuff before looking up at Harry. The alpha gives him another smile as he picks up his stuff. They both exit the building and make their way to Harry's car.

"You have a nice car," Louis says as he gets inside, buckling in and placing his stuff on the back seat.

"Thank you. This is my baby." Louis giggles at that and smiles fondly at the alpha.

The drive to Louis's house was short and quiet. The radio playing softly in the background as they each got lost in their thoughts. Upon arriving, Louis hugged Harry and thanked him once more before closing the door and walking up and into his apartment.

♡

"What do you mean we are being hunted!" Zayn screeched, his eyes wide as he paced around the room.

"I mean that we are being hunted," Louis repeats for the hundredth time since he arrived home. He was starting to get annoyed and didn't have the patience to repeat everything. So Zayn better start understanding because he was so close to snapping.

"Okay, but by who?"

"An alpha, that's all we figured out."

Zayn nods and keeps pacing, smoke coming out of his head from how hard he is thinking. Louis doesn't blame him though, if he were in his shoes he would also be scared and nervous for what is yet to come.

"What will we do then? We're not safe here!" Zayn panics, his hands raking through his hair and bottom lip in between his teeth, chewing on it nervously as he looks at Louis for answers, answers he for once has.

"Harry, my boss offered to let us stay at his until this is all over."

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's start packing!"

Louis grabs onto the omegas hand before he's able to leave the room, pulling him back so they're staring at each other once more, "Zayn, don't just do this because you're scared. We have to be careful. He is still an alpha."

Zayn sighs and places his hands on Louis's shoulders, "Lou, you have to stop letting fear win you over every time you're around an alpha. Not all alphas are the same. They're not him. I know what I am doing. I might be scared, but I know Harry won't hurt us."

The blue-eyed boy stared at him with sad eyes, "I just don't want to hurt again Zee."

"Oh come here, babe." He brings the smaller omega into a tight hug, running his fingers through his hair and murmuring soothing words into his shoulder.

"I won't let you get hurt again Lou. I promise." The omega nods and holds on tighter onto the other boy, just wanting to be held for a bit longer.

♡

After Louis was calm they had packed and called Harry, letting him know that they accept the offer. The alpha sent them his address and quickly cleaned the two guest rooms they'll be using for the time being. As he cleaned he wondered how everything would go. I mean he has never had an omega that wasn't family in his house, and now he's housing two of them. Things are due to change, and Harry wants to think he is ready for change, but in reality, he is not.

Half an hour later his doorbell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly gets up and opens the door, revealing two tired omegas with bags all around them. Harry smiles at them and invites them in, offering to help with their bags, to which they thanked him for and handed over their heaviest bags.

"Are these all your bags?" Harry asked, hands full.

Louis nods distractedly as he looked around the place, eyes bulging wide and jaw hanging. His small hands softly touching the furniture, stopping every other second to look at the pictures on them or the walls. Harry stared at the shorter omega fondly, slowly letting the idea of the omega being in his home make its way into his mind, driving his inner alpha mad.

"So...where will we be staying at?" Louis finally asks, his body turning away from a picture he was just staring at and facing the alpha with rosy cheeks.

Fuck he's breathtaking. Harry thought to himself as his eyes raked over the younger boy's body, stopping at the rip on his jeans, noticing how smooth the skin there looked. His wanting for the boy only grew stronger upon realizing the omega shaves his legs, possibly other places too.

"Uh...Harry?" Louis asks after the alphas' silence. He juts out his hip and places his hand on it, eyebrow raised questionably. Zayn snickers and bumps his hip onto the alpha's side, getting his attention.

"I..sorry what?" Harry stutters, his cheeks taking a bright red color upon being caught in his daydreams.

"I asked you where we will be staying," Louis repeated himself.

Harry nods his head quickly before walking down the hallway, "I cleaned out some rooms for you guys."

They stop in front of a white door, Harry pushing it open, revealing a big room. It had a bed in it, of course, alongside dressers and a closet. But in the front of the room, there sat a P.C with a printer and stacks of papers. It was just like the set up he had in the agency.

"T-this is for me?" Louis whispered, taking everything in with wide blue eyes.

Harry hummed and stepped closer to the boy, "Do you like it?"

The omega nodded and walked into the room, dumping his bags on the bed and looking around once more. He makes his way to the computer, smiling upon seeing some of the paperwork he had at the agency. The alpha prepared for this.

"Your room will be down the hall," Harry said, turning to Zayn who was smirking at him. Clearing his throat he says, "Unless you want to be closer with Louis, then I can surely make it happen."

Zayn shakes his head and claps him on the shoulder, "Nah I'm good. Thanks though."

"You're welcome. I can walk you down if you want."

"It's okay, I'm sure I can find it myself." He pauses. "I just want to thank you for letting us stay here. It means a lot and though it doesn't seem like it, it does."

Harry smiles at the omega and says, "I care about Louis and I wouldn't want him nor anyone he loves to get hurt. And please if you ever need anything don't hesitate to tell me."

Zayn nods and grabs his bags making his way to his room before stopping and turning around, "I'm Zayn by the way."

"Harry."

The Omega smiles before going to his room.

♡

Harry left both omegas to unpack their stuff before finally letting them know that dinner was ready. He had made tacos and lemonade and he hoped they liked it.

Turns out they did as Louis accidentally moaned loudly upon taking a bite, causing Harry to choke on his food and Zayn to start laughing resulting in him also choking on his drink. The omega blushed a deep red before apologizing.

After dinner Harry excused himself to shower, leaving the omegas alone in Louis's room. Zayn laid on the bed while Louis messed around on the computer. He had transferred all of his work-related stuff on it, making sure to remind himself the next day to work on the document Niall had asked for the day before.

"You should have seen his face lou!" Zayn laughed, his hands on his stomach as his body shook slightly with his laughs.

"Shut up!" Louis groaned, letting his head fall on the keyboard, groaning as the keys stuck to his face, leaving behind their marks.

"He was ready to get down on his knees for you babe. You can't say that's not cute."

"It's not."

Zayn sighed and sat up, looking at Louis who rubbed his forehead and yawned into his hand, his eyelids dropping a bit, "I know what I saw, but why don't you get some rest yeah? Today was very hectic for both of us."

Louis nodded and got up from his desk, hugging Zayn before muttering, "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight babe. Love You."

"Love you too."

Once Zayn had left Louis undressed from his jeans and put on some shorts and tank top before getting in bed, turning off the light and letting his body shut down for the night.

♡

Breakfast wasn't what Harry expected. He expected it to be loud and messy, but instead, it was quiet and quite cute if he said so himself. Louis was the first to come down, his hair a mess and clothes creased. His eyes were droopy and small yawns were escaping his lips, causing Harry's inner alpha to want to cuddle the omega and pepper him with kisses. But he doesn't and just let the boy serve himself some breakfast before sitting down in front of the alpha. 

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Harry says after a moment of silence.

"Morning. And good. You?"

"Good good."

After that they stayed quiet, just eating and enjoying their food until Zayn came down, looking just as soft and tired as Louis. He mumbles a morning to them before serving himself food and taking a seat next to Louis, leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"How did you sleep, Zee?"

"Good, tired tho."

Louis nods and looks up at the clocked, his eyes widening upon seeing the time, "Zayn if you don't get ready in the next ten minutes you'll be late for your first appointment of the day."

Zayn's eyes widen before he's scrambling up and rushing to his room. Louis sighs and shakes his head fondly before turning to Harry, "Mind if I make him some lunch for work?"

"No, go ahead!"

Louis nods and makes his way into the kitchen, quickly making him some ham sandwiches. He takes them to Zayn's room, placing them on the counter as he watches Zayn change. He would laugh every once in a while when Zayn would trip and fall on his ass. Finally, he was all dressed and ready to go. He grabs the sandwiches and hands them to him, pecking his cheek.

"Thank you! I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too! Be safe." Louis smiles and watches his best friend rush out of the house and into his car, before driving off. He goes back to his room and gets ready to go to work too, wondering if Harry will drive him there too.

He did.

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05-28-20  
> 12:59 am  
> Comment.  
> Kudos.  
> Share.  
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- there is smut in this chapter so please bare in mind that I never written this type of smut before and it is also my second time ever writing smut, so if it sucks I'm sorry -

It's been a whole week since Louis and Zayn moved in with Harry and they haven't found anything new to work with. The boys were all getting tired and were ready to close the case, but something inside Louis told him that they were a lot closer to finding answers than they believed they were.

"Hey haz, can we go over tonight?" Niall asked once they had packed all of their stuff and were ready to go home. 

"Yeah sure, I mean if Louis and his friend are okay with it." He said as he looked over at Louis who nodded his head at him and Niall.

"Great, I'll let Liam know." Harry nodded and grabbed his bag and followed the rest of the boys out of the door.

"You coming?" He asked Louis, who stood in front of his car with a worried look on his face.

"Uhm...no. Can you tell Zayn ill be home later tonight?" The omega said unsurely, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

Harry nodded at him before getting in his car, gaze still on the boy in front of him. He stayed in the parking lot until he saw a car pull up. Louis jumps in before it drives off, leaving Harry more confused than ever.

♡

Niall and Liam came over an hour later with pizzas and beer. They all introduced themselves to Zayn, though it really wasn't necessary since the omega and Niall already knew each other. They all got comfortable in the living room as they all played Fifa.

Five minutes till eleven Louis finally arrived. His hair was a mess, alongside his clothes. He looked beaten down and overall exhausted. Zayn was first to stand up and race to the omegas side, helping him stand upright.

"What happened to you?" Zayn exclaimed as he searched for any injuries that should be looked over before they get infected.

"Nothing." Louis sighed. "Fucking nothing."

All three alphas watched as Louis pushed zayn away from him, quickly losing his balance and falling to the ground. Zayn growled and picked up the shorter boy, making Louis face him.

"What the fuck happened Louis?"

"She's gone," Louis yelled. "She's fucking gone!" 

"Who's gone?" Liam asked once he was able to form words.

"She's gone Zayn." The omega cried to his best friend. "She's gone."

Zayn looked at him before realization hit him. His eyes watered and his hold on the omega weakened, both falling to the ground, "No, no that can't be."

Both omegas hugged each other as they cried, leaving the alphas worried. Harry slowly made his way to Louis and pulled him away from Zayn, bringing him into a hug and letting his pheromones calm him. Niall did the same with Zayn, leaving Liam to get the crying boys some water.

"Let's go to your room yeah?" Harry mumbled, Louis's face still tucked under his neck. 

The omega nodded and let the older man take him to his room. Upon arriving the alpha helps Louis onto the bed, tucking him in and making sure he was okay before backing off. He takes a seat at the end of the bed, leaving a bit of space between the two.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Harry asked once Louis stopped crying.

"M-my best friend was diagnosed with leukemia last year and today she...she lost her battle," Louis whispered brokenly, tears trailing down his cheeks once more.

Harry stood up and made his way to Louis, pulling him into a hug and placing soft kisses on his head. He murmured soothing yet comforting words into his hair while slowly rocking them both back and forth. The omega silently cried into his chest, his small fist gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"She's in a better place now." Harry murmured once he deemed it safe to speak.

"She is but I will miss her. She was my everything. She was always there for me and zayn." Harry nodded in understanding and held the boy tighter.

Liam opens the door and peaks inside, looking worriedly at Harry and Louis. He walks forward and places the glass of water on the bedside table. Harry watches as he sniffs the air before his eyebrows are creasing and a confused look takes over his face. Harry's eyes widen and he quickly lets out some pheromones so they can cover Louis's omega smell.

"Uh...ima head out now, I hope you're doing okay Lou. Goodnight." Liam says as he exits the room, leaving both males alone once more.

After a moment of silence, realization hits Harry, "Shit I'm sorry. I didn't think before doing it."

Louis removes himself from Harry and sniffs the air, his inner omega going slack and his racing heart slowing down to a steady yet strong beat, "it's okay. Thank you."

♡

"Lou?" Zayn whispered into the sleeping omegas ear, softly shaking the boy awake.

"Huh?" Louis grumbled sleepily, his fist coming up to rub at his eyes, getting the sleep out of them before sitting up and looking at Zayn. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to stay at Niall's tonight," Zayn said, his hand running through Louis's hair.

"Oh, alright. Text me when you get there and if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Love you, goodnight." The omega leaned down and planted a kiss on the shorter boy's forehead.

"Love you too. Night."

♡

That week nothing happened at work nor home. During work, Louis was quieter than usual and none of the alphas knew what to do without doing something wrong and at home he would stay locked up in his room, only coming out to eat and use the bathroom, sometimes to shower too.

The alpha was worried about the omega, always making sure he had eaten or was doing okay. He would make him get out fo the house at least once a day so he can get some fresh air, but other than that he wouldn't see the boy during the day and outside of work.

"Liam I told you to leave that alone!" Niall hissed, his hand slapping the other alphas hands away from the computer.

"But it's wrong!" Liam complained, his hands reaching back into the computer, only to have them slapped away again.

"I know, I'm going to fix it in a bit once I get this done." Niall groaned as he pushed the computer away from the pouting alpha.

"Hey, Lou?" Liam asked after he was slapped by Niall once more.

The omega looked up from his laptop and replied, "yeah mate?"

"Uhm, you don't have to answer but do you have an omega?"

Both Louis and Harry freeze, before looking at each other with wide eyes. Harry gives him a small nod and mouths the words 'yes' to him before looking down at his papers. Louis inhaled and exhaled before looking back at Liam who stared at him with raised brows.

"No, why?" Louis said, eyes averting to Harry who glared at him. His inner omega whined softly, wanting to kneel and apologize for not doing as he was told.

"Oh...i just your room smelled like an omega and right now you have a faint omega smell on you," Liam said, his hand going up to scratch his forehead.

Jacob smirks at him as the omega struggled to find words to say. Harry sense's the omega's distress and quickly drops his water bottle on the ground, causing it to spill everywhere. He cusses and grabs some papers to clean up the mess. Liam averts his gaze from Louis to Harry, quickly going to help him. Louis sighs in relief before going back to work, ignoring Jacob's burning glare.

"Hey, I heard what happened," Niall whispered to Louis, causing him to jump up in fright.

"I- what?"

"Your friend...I'm sorry for your loss. I would be so broken if Liam or Harry got hurt or died." Niall explained as he placed a comforting hand on Louis's back, rubbing soothing circled on it.

"It's okay, shes in a better palace now."

They stay quiet for a bit before Niall speaks up again, "Your secret is safe with me by the way."

Louis's head snaps to look at him. He stares at him with wide eyes and starts stuttering only to be stopped by the alpha, who only nodded his head and slowly made his way back to his computer. The omega stood there with wide scared eyes. Not only does the CEO of the company know his secret, but also one of his fucking co-workers who he doesn't know if he could trust.

♡

Louis was sat on his bed when Zayn came into his room. He held his suitcase and one of Louis's many 'lost' hoodies. The omega gave his friend a confused look as he stared at all of his stuff.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhm...so you know Niall right?" Zayn mumbled, a small amount of blush coating his cheeks.

Louis nods and says, "Yeah?"

"So we been talking for quite some time now and he asked me if I wanted to spend his rut with him next week. I agreed and well I'm on my way over there now. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't get worried." Zayn said, his hands shaking slightly but a small smile was etched on his face, letting Louis know that the omega was sure of this and wouldn't regret it in the future.

"Okay, but please take care yeah? I know Niall is a big teddy bear, but alphas are a whole different person during rut."

"Yeah, I know. We talked about it for a couple of days and I kinda have an idea of what to expect and all."

Louis smiled at his friend, jokingly saying, "So should I start planning the baby shower?"

Zayn gasped and runs forwards, slapping the shorter boy on the head. He shook his head as he kept hitting the omega beneath him, "Shut up! Were gonna use protection and ill be taking my suppressants too."

"Whatever you say, big guy."

Zayn groaned but still smiled at Louis, pushing himself off the bed and standing to look at him, "I'll see you in two weeks yeah?"

Louis sobered up and smiled at him, nodding his head before bringing the taller boy into a hug, "Yeah, take care please."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too.”

Louis watched Zayn leave his room before smiling evilly and yelling, "My best friend is getting that KNOT!"

He burst out laughing as he hears Zayn scream infidelities at him, only to shut up once he sees Harry peek into the room with wide eyes. His face turns a bright red as he hurries to cover it from the alpha. Harry laughs loudly before walking away, slowly shaking his head, a fond smile on his face.

♡

The day they finally got a lead was Wednesday, when everyone, but Louis, had already given up on the case. Louis had been searching nonstop until he looked into the security footage of the buildings near the area where the bodies were found and where they had lived before their disappearance.

After hours of looking he caught a hooded figure stalking a group of young, drunk female omegas who were walking out of a bar. He cornered them into a dark alley where Louis guesses he either beat them or drugged and raped them. Later he reappears and walks down the block. 

Louis follows him with the security footage, seeing him getting into his car and drive back to the alley. He gets out and loads the girls up before driving off. Louis watches the car disappear on repeat before he finally notices something on his neck.

He zooms into it and clears the images, smiling in triumph upon seeing it was a tattoo. After saving the image he looked through more stuff before getting up and walking towards Harry. He stops in his tracks when he sees Jacob. The left side of his neck had the same tattoo on it, only his was marked with a light blue color. He stares at it for a long amount of time before snapping out of it.

When he turns back towards Harry, the alpha is already watching him worriedly. He shakes his head and makes his way back to his desk, hiding the image somewhere he knows Jacob won't find it and going back to seeing if he can find anything else.

♡

"Harry, can we talk?" Louis asked once Jacob and Liam left the office.

The alpha stopped picking up his stuff and turned toward Louis giving him a small nod. He places his stuff back on his desk before making his way towards the omega, sitting on his desk and giving him the 'go on' look.

"So I was looking into the security footage earlier and I found something we can probably work with." He said as he took out the images of the tattoo. He hands them to Harry who looks through them.

"That tattoo looks so familiar." Harry frowns, his eyebrows furrowed and his forehead wrinkles making themselves visible.

"I noticed this earlier and well I'm not saying it's him but i-"

"Just spit it out, Louis."

Louis shuddered at the harsh tone before saying, "Jacob has the same tattoo on his neck, just different color."

Harry looks back down at the pictures and stares at them quietly before he looks back up at Louis and says, "Is that why you wanted to speak to me in private?"

The omega nodded nervously, looking down when the intense stare of the alpha became too much.

"Are you just saying this because you don't like him and because he may know your real sex?"

Louis looked up at Harry with wide, disbelieving eyes. He scowls at the alpha and stands up, puffing up his chest and standing up straight, "Why the fuck will I lie about such thing?"

Harry opens his mouth to say something but Louis quickly cuts him off, "I do not care if he knows my sex or not. Even if he did, I would never accuse him of being a fucking murderer. What kind of human do you think i am? I thought you were better than that."

With that Louis gathered his stuff and walked towards the door, "Before you go assuming shit, make sure what you are saying is true."

Harry watched the omega walk out of the door with wide eyes. He looks down at the papers before growling and throwing them at the wall. He screams, not knowing Louis stood right outside the office door and was hearing everything.

♡

Harry walked through the front door, placing his coat on the hanger and taking his shoes off before walking into the kitchen. He takes out a cup and fills it up with water, drinking it before sighing. His inner alpha was angry at him, making everything harder for him. He knows that what he did was wrong, and he doesn't know where it came from, but his inner alpha is growling at him to apologize to the boy. So Harry slowly made his way to the omegas room, knocking twice before entering. He gives the omega a small hesitant smile and moves to sit on the edge of the bed once the boy allowed him to. They sit in silence until Louis speaks up.

"Are you okay"

"I-uh yeah. Are you?"

Louis nodded and relaxed back on his bed, patting the side beside him. Harry looks at it for a bit before crawling forward and situating himself beside the shorter boy, leaving a gap of space between the two.

"That's good..." The alpha paused. "Uhm, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have ever accused you of such things. I know you wouldn't do that I just spoke without thinking I guess. I'm sorry if I hurt you, that was never my intention. I like you and it kills me knowing that you are mad at me."

"You...you like me?" Louis asked softy.

The alpha stopped speaking and stared at the omega with wide eyes, "I mean...i- you...uh you're a great person to just like sit and kind of like just admire what you're like."

Louis blushed and smiled at his hands before looking up at the older man, "I think you're pretty great too."

The alpha smiled giddily at the omega, dimples showing and eyes glowing. Louis stared at him before lifting his hand and softly poking Harry's left dimple, giggling to himself when his finger disappeared slightly. Harry stared fondly at the boy in front of him, stopping his inner alpha from pouncing on the boy and litter him with kisses.

"What will we do about the case?" Louis asked after a moment of silence. "I mean it has become dry and the boys don't seem to want to work on it anymore."

"We'll find something soon. We just have to wait."

Louis nodded and stared down at his hands, the bottom lip in between his teeth. Harry softly takes his lip out, caressing it before moving back, clearing his throat. The omega blushes a bright pink as he looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes.

Harry stared at him before rushing down and taking he younger boys' lips between his teeth, nibbling on them softly. Louis whimpered and grabbed at the alphas back, bringing him a loser. They tongues battled for dominance before Harry wins and takes control of the kiss. He places a hand on the omegas cheek and another on his waist, slowly pulling him closer to his body.

A high, yet dominant growl rumbled in his chest causing the omega to whine loudly and scratch at his back more. Harry detaches their lips and trails soft kisses down his neck, biting and licking every once in a while. Louis goes completely pliant as Harry bit underneath his ear sucking harshly. He pulls back and admires his artwork, smirking to himself before realization hits him.

He pushes the omega away and quickly stands up, putting as much space between the two as possible. His eyes are wide as he stares at the boy in the bed. Louis's eyes are wide and his lips bitten red, causing Harry's inner alpha to growl in want. 

"I- im so sorry. I didn't mean to- i... I have to go." The alpha rushed out before leaving the room, leaving Louis alone.

The omega sat in the middle of the bed in confusion. Did it mean nothing to him? Did he regret it? Did Louis, himself do something wrong? He didn't know and it was killing him. He wiped at his eyes and slowly got under the cover. He sniffled as he let out small cries. The pain in his chest increasing as the seconds past.

♡

The following three days Harry nor Louis spoke to each other. The omega couldn't be in the same room as the alpha without wanting to break down and ask him what was wrong with him? Why he didn't want him? But Louis didn't do that, instead, he took cover in Niall's cubicle. At home he would just stay in his room, every once in a while going out to get some food or to shower and use the bathroom.

"Louis, what's going on between you and Harry?" Liam asked on the second day, causing Louis to almost pee himself from fear.

"N-nothing. Why?"

"I don't know. You have both been ignoring each other lately and it's weird because you used to be inseparable."

Louis shook his head and sent Liam a forced smile. He quickly changed the subject, thankful that Liam didn't question it. After that Louis has been wary of what he said or did. Always keeping a safe distance from the older man.

But it seems as if his inner omega had other plans as he finds himself in front of his bedroom door, hand frozen in the air, ready to knock, on the third day. His eyes widen upon realizing what he was about to do, quickly turning around and making his way to his room. But his walk of shame, if that's what you can call it, was cut short when a deep, surprised voice spoke to him. 

"Louis?"

Louis whipped around so fast he lost his balance. As his hands reached around him to grab onto something, he felt a strong grip on his wait, causing chills to run down his spine before he is standing upright and in front of the alpha, he promised himself he would forget.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly, his eyes raking over the younger boy's body, his hands still holding onto his waist.

Louis shyly nods and takes a step back, dusting his clothes off for no apparent reason. The alpha clears his throat and quietly apologies, removing his hands from him and placing them behind his back.

"Did you need anything?" 

"I Uhm..." the omega stuttered, cheeks tainting a bright pink color.

"You're not hurt right?" The alpha asked, his hands reaching out to touch the boy before he pulls them back, almost as if he got burnt.

Louis frowns at that and says, "You know you can touch me right? It's not as if I will hate you for doing so."

The alpha gave him a skeptical look before slowly bringing his hand up and placing it on the boy's shoulder slowly rubbing pattern on it. He stares intensely into his eyes before whispering;

"Tell me to stop."

The omega gave him a confused look before his eyes are widening as the older boy leans down and connects their lips for the second time that week. The kiss was slow but soon it turned heated and both males were moaning into each other mouths. Harry walked back slowly, entering his room and gently pushing Louis onto the bed.

"Tell me to stop." The alpha repeated.

Louis stared up at Harry with wide dilated eyes and red bitten lips. His chest rose rapidly as he watched Harry slowly undress. He sucks in a deep breath once the alpha was in only black briefs, making his inner omega mewl at him to do something. Harry smirked at the omega and slowly made his way to him, his hand undoing the bow in his pajama shorts and slowly pushing them down his smooth legs.

Harry growled upon seeing the white panties the Omega had on. He caressed the material causing Louis to whine loudly and buck his hips upward and into the older man's hand, slick forming in his bum. The alpha smirked before removing the boy's shirt, leaving him in only his knickers.

"So beautiful," Harry muttered.

Louis blushed and tried curling into himself only to be stopped by Harry's growl. He looked up to see the alpha giving him a disapproving look.

"Don't cover yourself. You're beautiful and I want to see every part of you...inside and out." Harry said, his hands drawing patterns on the shorter boys' hips. The omega nods and let's himself relax back into the bed.

The alpha leans back and stares at the boy beneath him with fond yet possessive eyes. He willes himself to calm down before his inner alpha comes out. He didn't want to hurt the omega, not now and not ever.

"Ha-harry?" Louis whispered, his cheeks taking up a bright pink color.

"Yes, love?"

"I...I haven't...."

Harry's eyes widen and he quickly leans down and kisses the boy, reassuring him that everything will be okay.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. If you want me to stop just tell me yeah?" Louis nodded and kissed the alpha back, feeling a little at ease now that the alpha knew he was a virgin.

Harry slowly pulled down his knickers, trailing soft kisses down his neck and belly, causing Louis to giggle softly into his hand. His inner alpha growls as the strong smell of slick finally hit him. It was a mixture of vanilla and lavender, two sweet smells that fit the younger boy perfectly.

Once Louis was fully naked, Harry removed his briefs and grabbed the lube and condoms from the bedside table. He makes his way back to his boy and gets on the bed. 

"Ready?" He asks the omega who nodded.

He picks up the younger boys' legs and places them on his shoulders, lifting his bum. He squirts some lube on his finger before circling Louis's already wet rim. The omega whimpered high in his throat as he pushes back.

"Shh relax love. Relax." Harry rubbed the boy's hips before slowly pushing in his pointer finger. He stays still, letting Louis adjust before he starts moving it, thrusting it slowly before adding a second finger. He repeats the same movements as the other finger before finally putting in the third and last finger.

By then Louis is already mewling loudly and his bum, alongside Harry's hand and the bed, are soaked wet with the omegas slick. Harry removes his fingers and leans forward, kissing the omega.

As he kissed the boy he put on a condom and placed himself on the boy's entrance, pausing to say, "good? Ready?"

"Yeah."

Harry pushes in slowly, making sure to watch Louis's facial expressions to see if he was in pain. But all he saw was discomfort, so he stopped once he was fully in and let the boy adjust.

"Okay," Louis whispered, his feet tightening around his neck.

Harry gave him a small smile before pulling out until it's only the head that was in. He pushed back in with a deep and hard thrust causing Louis's back to arch off the bed and a loud moan to leave his mouth.

"You sound so beautiful," Harry grunted before kissing Louis.

He grabs Louis's hands and puts them above his head, holding them in place with one hand as he thrusts into the boy.

"You smell divine my love."

Louis moans loudly and tilts his head to the side, exposing the side where his bonding mark should go.

Harry quickly covers it with his hand and mutters, "I'm sorry love but I can't do that. Not if we haven't even discussed it yet."

Louis cries softly as he bucks his hips up, meeting every single one of the alphas thrust. Harry speeds up his movements as he feels his orgasm approach. He grabs onto Louis's dick and starts jacking him off.

Louis cries out loudly as he comes on Harry's hand and his stomach. His body goes slack as Harry keeps thrusting into him. He shudders as he feels the alphas knot grow inside of him. 

Harry growls animalistic as he finally pops his knot, his body going slack on top of the omega who cried out from being so full.

After a few minutes past and both had calmed down from their highs, Harry gets off Louis, though not entirely as they were still connected with Harry's knot. He leans over as best as he could and grabs some tissues before cleaning both of them up.

He then grabs a sleepy Louis and hugs him close to himself as he lays down on his back, careful not to hurt the boy. He caresses Louis's hair and watches him sleep, his heart swelling upon seeing the small smile on the sleeping omegas face.

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06-15-20  
> 6:53 am  
> Comment.  
> Kudos   
> Share   
> :)


	4. ♡ FOUR ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a week late! I got sucked into the anime world and been in there since then and I just forgot about updating 😅

Harry woke up feeling as if he won the lottery. He hugged the sleeping omega close to him and planted a soft kiss at the top of his head. He carefully leaned back and grabbed his phone, checking for the time and any missed calls. As he placed his phone back down the omega stirred awake and yawned softly into his hand. Harry gave him a fond smile before mumbling;

"Morning love, how did you sleep?"

The omega smiled softly and looked up at the alpha, cuddling closer to him, "good, you?"

"Best sleep ever."

Louis giggled and planted a kiss on the alpha's chest. They stay in bed for a bit longer before they decide to get ready for work. As they dressed, both stole glances of each other, unanswered questions running through their minds.

"Louis," Harry spoke up once fully dressed.

The omega turns around and looks up at the alpha, "Yeah?"

"I loved what happened yesterday... I don't regret it." He paused.

"I don't either."

"But for us to keep working together this has to be kept a secret. I can get thrown in jail for allowing an omega work in the agency." Harry continued nervously as he watched the omega's facial expressions.

Louis stared at him before whispering brokenly, "So I'll be a secret?"

Harry's eyes widened before quickly exclaiming, "NO! No of course not."

"Then what? Because from what I'm hearing you don't want no one finding out about us, which I mean it's okay. Who would want to be seen with an omega like me? So careless and dumb. I mean I'm surprised it took you so long to get me to sleep with you."

Harry watched as the omega rambled and tears gathered in his beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to reach out and comfort the boy but every time he got near, Louis would flinch away.

"I guess he was right, after all, I'm useless. I'm sorry for pushing myself onto you. I- I'll go now." And with that, the omega rushed out of the room. The alpha ran after him but was met with an empty house. He rushes outside and sees Louis get in his car, before driving off. Harry goes back inside, grabs his car keys, and puts his shoes on before running back outside and into his car. He speeds off in hopes of catching up with the omega who was in no right state to drive at the moment.

♡

Harry drives around for an hour and a half before convincing himself that Louis was either hiding from him or lost. He pulls out his phone and dials the omega's number, growling when he is sent straight to voicemail.

"Fuck where are you lou?" Harry mumbled as he turned the car around and rushed to the agency.

His heart raised and his breathing quickened as he pulled out his phone once more, quickly dialing the only person he knows will be there for him no matter what. He waits silently and hopes the alpha wasn't in rut right now. When Niall answered, Harry, bombarded him with questions that could easily give anyone a heart attack.

"What do you mean Louis is missing?!" Niall exclaimed before cursing when Zayn's frantic voice was heard behind him.

"Louis is missing? No, no, no." The omega ranted frantically.

"We got into an argument in the morning and he left. I have tried calling him but he won't answer me." Harry cried softly. His heartfelt as if it was shattering with every passing second he didn't know about the blue-eyed boy's whereabouts.

"Okay calm down Haz. Where are you?" Niall said calmly, though he had an omega and alpha freaking out around him.

"I'm at the agency."

"Okay, stay there and I'll meet you there in 10."

"Okay."

A couple more words were said before the call ended and Harry was left outside the building he met the omega he seemed to fall for every time he thought of him. He sighed and got out of the car, walking into the building and getting in the elevator, leading him up to the third floor. Upon entering he bumps into Liam, who asks him if he was alright. The alpha bites his lip to stop himself from bawling in front of the beta. He nods and excuses himself to his office, locking the door behind himself.

Not long after Niall arrives with Zayn, knocking and waiting to be let into the office. Liam looked at the three with wide confused eyes before Niall quickly filled him in on everything that had happened.

"Where is he?" Zayn asked, his eyes puffy as he stalked towards the alpha.

"I- I don't know. He rushed out and I tried following him but he was long gone by then." Harry explained.

"That's not like him. He won't leave if he didn't have a good reason to do so." Zayn mumbled, his eyes still on the alpha. "What did you do to him?"

"NOTHING! I swear that I didn't do anything."

"Lies!"

Liam and Niall watched the two argue with wide eyes. One, because Zayn, someone who is usually calm and reserved, is yelling at an alpha and two, Harry, someone who usually controls his emotions is openly crying, possibly out of anger or fear, but he's crying nonetheless.

"We slept together okay!" Harry yells, his neck vein-popping and eyes glowing darkly.

That shut the omega up. Zayn stared at him with wide eyes before he backed down, his hands going to rub on his face, "Why didn't you say that then?"

Harry gave him a confused look before saying, "What?"

"I wouldn't have gotten mad at you if you could've just said the truth."

"But I was."

"Maybe, but not all of it."

Niall walked towards Zayn and brought him into a hug, "Do you maybe know where he might be?"

"Yeah.." Zayn mumbled grimily.

"Where?"

"I'll take you."

Harry and Niall nodded and followed Zayn out of the office, forgetting about Liam, who stood by the door with wide eyes. He snapped himself out of it and quickly followed the boys, getting in the elevator with them.

♡

The boys drove for an hour before reaching their destination, a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Niall gave Harry a confused look before getting out of the car, followed by the rest of the guys.

"He used to hide here when stuff got hard at home," Zayn mumbled as he grabbed the key from the mailbox. He unlocks the door and walks in, not waiting for the boys.

"Lou?" Zayn calls out. He walks around the place, frowning when he gets no response.

"Maybe he's not here?" Liam mumbled nervously.

Zayn shook his head and looked around the cabin, calling out to Louis. His voice becoming frantic once the realization of his best friend being lost and possibly gone forever started to hit him. Niall rushed over to the omega and brought him into a hug, holding him tightly and rocking him back and forth.

Harry felt the same way as the omega before him. His heartfelt as if it was slowly breaking. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, it was so hard. He looked around him and clawed at his hair. His eyes grew wide and his chest rose rapidly. He gasped for air but didn't get any.

"Harry!" Liam exclaimed as he rushed over to the alpha. He grabs the man and brings him close to himself.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Liam ordered frantically. "Breath for me Haz. Please."

Harry's unfocused eyes roamed around the room, his breathing became frantic and his hands fisted Liam's shirt. Was he drowning? Because he felt as if he was underwater and no matter how hard he tried to swim upwards, he couldn't. It was as if his body had given up on him.

"Breath goddammit!" Liam yelled, his hand colliding with Harry's cheek.

Niall looked over at his best mates with wide eyes as he tried to calm down the omega in his arms. Everything was happening so fast. He needed time to stop.

"That's it, Harry. Breath." The beta sighed out in relief once Harry's breathing started to calm down after the slap. Liam whispered soothing words to the alpha as he calmed down, his grip on him never loosening. Zayn on the other hand had calmed down and was now cuddled onto Niall's side.

They all stayed huddled together until the front door opened and in came the blue-eyed boy, holding a basket with wild berries. He places the basket down before looking up, jumping once he sees his friends in the living room.

"I- what are you doing here?" Louis asks.

Harry quickly stood up and made his way to the omega, bringing him into a hug and crying onto his shoulder. Louis froze and stared at the rest of the boys with wide eyes, before slowly pushing the alpha away from him, putting enough distance between the two.

“What's going on?" He asks.

"We thought we lost you," Zayn says, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Oh."

He walks towards Zayn and brings him into a hug, apologizing for scaring him and everyone else. The Bradford lad shushed him and just hugged him tighter, planting chaste kisses all over his face, causing the shorter boy to giggle softly.

"I'm glad you're okay Lou," Niall says once the omegas separated.

"Yeah, we were worried," Liam adds, a bright, relieved smile on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Louis sheepishly says, his cheeks tainting a bright pink color.

Niall laughs and brings the boy into a hug, Liam and Zayn soon joining in. They laugh together before stopping as the front door shuts close. They pull apart and look around, noticing that Harry was missing. Louis frowns slightly before looking up at Zayn.

"Go on, it's okay." The omega whispered, pushing Louis towards the door.

Louis sighs and walks out, looking around before seeing Harry standing by a tree at the side of the cabin. He slowly makes his way to him, his mind coming up with different scenarios, only making him more nervous than he is already.

"I'm sorry."

Louis stops walking and looks up at the alpha with wide eyes. Harry's eyes were averted to the ground, his fingers playing with his rings and his foot softly kicking the dirt beneath him. He looked so broken...so ruined. Louis didn't like that.

"Why?"

"You're so much more than some dirty secret. You are meant to be shown off proudly. To be loved openly. To be with someone who can give you everything you need and want. Someone who can love you." Harry mumbled sadly.

"What if I already found that someone?" Louis asked quietly as he made his way towards Harry, standing in front of him.

Harry's head snaps up and he stares at Louis with wide eyes, "Y-you did?"

Louis hums and says, "yeah."

"Oh." The alpha lowers his head once more and stands up straighter, though Louis could see how hard he is fighting with his inner self.

"You won't ask me who it is?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I would want you to know that you're that someone for me," Louis says timidly, his hands taking a hold of Harry and holding them close to his chest. 

"W-what?" Harry asked, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he tightened his hold on the omega's hands.

"You heard me." Louis giggled.

"But I hurt you."

"Yeah, but that's in the past now."

Harry stared at the boy in front of him before jumping forward and bringing him into a tight hug. Louis laughed loudly and hugged back just as tightly. Both males were smiling so wide, they feared their faces were going to split in two.

"Wait...are you sure?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the hug.

Louis groaned before standing on his toes and connecting their lips. The alpha gasped into the kiss before kissing back, holding the omega by the waist, and pulling him closer to himself. The kiss was soft and slow, each taking their time savoring each other's taste.

♡

Harry and Louis later returned to the cabin, hand in hand before quickly realizing their mistake. Louis froze and tried pulling his hand away from the alpha, but Harry held on tighter and led them to the cough.

"Are you two dating?" Liam asked after a moment of silence.

Harry looked down at the omega, frowning slightly upon seeing his scared face. He leaned down and kissed his temple before looking up at Liam and saying, "We're getting there."

Liam nodded before saying, "I never seen two alphas dating. It's a bit new so I'm sorry if I seem rude right now."

Louis lifted his head and stared at the beta with wide eyes, "You what?"

"I mean you're both alphas and it's rare to see two alphas date, same as omegas," Liam said nervously, sweat beading down his neck. "It is written that alphas and omegas are a power couple together, though one is more dominant than the other and is more respected"

Louis and Harry stayed silent before Zayn spoke up, "You surely don't believe in that do you?"

"I- no-no! You could love who you want. Love is love."

Harry chuckled before patting his back, "calm down mate. We won't kill you if you believe otherwise."

"No, but I support you! I don't mind if you're dating, just like don't have sex around me."

Everyone laughed at that, the tension in the air finally leaving. Harry brings the slightly tensed omega to his side and mutters, "Relax, if you don't want him to find out it's okay. I'm okay doing whatever you want."

"But you will be judged for dating an alpha. It's not approved of." Louis whispers sadly.

"I don't care as long as I have you by my side."

Louis nods and cuddles closer to Harry, smiling brightly at his friends. He had a good feeling about this.

♡

"Agent Novak I need you to drive down to Liverpool and pick up some agents for me," Harry said as he passed the keys to the alpha.

"Are we getting new agents sir?"

"Yes, this case has been open for far too long so we'll be recruiting more helpers."

"Oh alright, sir." Jacob nods and exits the office.

Louis enters and goes to Harry's desk, sitting at the corner and smiling at the alpha.

"Any news on the missing omegas?" Harry asks as he places a hand over the omegas thigh, grabbing it with a possessive grip.

"Three omegas have gone missing in the last two days. Family of two of them told us they went out partying while the other one went to work." Louis says, frown on his lips.

"Do we have their last location, messages, and outfits?"

"Fabric London was the last place Perrie Edwards and Jade Thirlwall were seen and Taylor Swift was going to work at Flashback Records when she was taken. All security footage was erased so we have no clue who their abductor is."

Harry hummed and took the papers from Louis's hand, skimming through them. His frown deepened once seeing their ages and a clean history. They were pretty innocent apart from the partying, so there isn't any way of them getting taken away by drug lords.

"Okay, thank you." He paused, smiling up at the omega. "From now on we will have more agents working on the case. It's up to you, and the rest of the boys if you want to quit on this case and start working on a new one." 

"I want to keep working on this case if that's alright with you," Louis muttered.

"No, yeah that's okay."

Liam and Niall entered the office, followed by five more agents no one has seen before. They all lined up in front of Harry's desk and stood silently. Louis quickly gets up and lines up beside them once Niall beckons him over hurriedly.

"Agent Styles, long time no see." A tall middle-aged alpha exclaims as he enters the alpha, a wide broad smile on his face.

"Agent Depp! How are you, man?" Harry says as he pulls the man into a hug.

"I'm good, a bit busy though."

"Same here, this case has been dragging us down ever since we got it."

"Ah well not anymore because we're going to find that son of a bitch and put him behind bars." Agent Depp says angrily before smiling once more.

Harry turns towards his agents and alps his hands, "Guys this is Agent Depp, also known as Johnny Depp. He and his agents will be working alongside us on this case, so please get along and if you have an issue with something, come to us and we'll see what we can do about it."

The agents all nodded their heads before going up and introducing themselves to the recruits. Harry and Johnny were pleased to see everyone get along, laughing along with each other and just getting to know each other.

"Where is agent Novak?" Harry asks as he scans the room for the young agent.

Everyone stops their conversations and looks around confused. Louis moves to stand beside the alpha when the door opens and in comes a disheveled Jacob. His face was flushed and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Agent Novak where were you?" Johnny questions.

Jacob looks up at the alpha with wide eyes, realization that he fucked up hitting him, "I was in the bathroom?"

Johnny stared him down before nodding and saying, "Alright then. Better be the last time you miss an introduction."

"Yes sir."

Jonny turned around and walked over to Harry, smiling brightly at him before frowning as he looked at Louis. Harry tensed and shuffled closer to the omega, making sure to cover him with his scent, though he didn't have to because Louis was taking suppressant to hide his scent.

"Well, aren't you small?" Johnny said, his arm going around Louis and brings him closer to his body.

"I'm not small!" Louis exclaimed, cheeks a bright pink.

"Whatever you say." Johnny laughed.

Harry smiled fondly at Louis as he pouted cutely and stomped his little feet.

"What's your name agent?"

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"Well, Louis it's nice to meet you. You will definitely be on my list." Johnny says, a cheeky smile on his face.

Harry gives him a confused smile before asking, "What list?"

"I have a list for agents to keep an eye out on, didn't I tell you that already?"

"N-no."

"Well, now you know."

Louis gives Harry a scared look, the color draining from his face, and his body shaking slightly. Harry quickly made his way to the omega and placed a reassuring hand on his lower back, releasing comforting pheromones.

"Alright, that's enough of chit-chatting. Let's get to work." Johnny exclaims as he clapped his hands and ushered everyone out of the office.

"Email me the papers from the case will ya."

"Oh yeah, I'll do it right now."

Johnny nods and leaves the office, leaving Louis and Harry once more. Harry quickly brings the scared omega into a hug, rocking them back and forth and muttering sweet nothings into his hair.

"He knows. He knows." Louis mutters frantically, his eyes wide in fear.

"He doesn't know lou. You are just overthinking everything." The alpha reassures. "Calm down for me yeah?"

Louis nodded hesitantly and willed himself to calm down, though his heart was raising. Harry smiled reassuringly at the omega and patted his back, pulling away from the hug. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on his forehead before putting some space between them.

"Let's get to work yeah?'

"Yeah, okay. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, love."

"Okay."

♡

Louis laid in bed with Harry, his head on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. He breaths in softly and listens to the alpha's heartbeat, slowly letting his eyes shut close. His hold loosens and his breathing evens out, mouth opening slightly as puffy breaths come out of it.

Harry looks down at the omega and smiles lovingly, his hand going up to caress his cheek. He leans down and plants a kiss on his head before pulling out his phone, dialing Johnny's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, are we still up on going out and patrolling the area tonight?" Harry asks, careful to keep his voice down as to not wake up the younger boy.

"Yeah, Rexha, Novak, Hemmings, Tomlinson, you and me will be going." He pauses. "Why are you whispering?"

"My boy is asleep and I don't want to wake him up," Harry says without thinking about it.

"You boy? Since when did you get a boyfriend?"

Harry's eyes widen upon realizing his mistake, "I- uh...i mean-"

"Harry, mate it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything." Johnny laughs.

"No, it's just he's not my boyfriend... don't know what we are. We haven't talked about that yet." Harry sheepishly says, cheeks taking a pink color to them.

"Oh, well do you like him?"

"Yeah, a lot.”

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"I don't know," Harry says honestly. "I guess I'm waiting for him to tell me that he is ready."

Johnny stays quiet on the other end before sighing loudly and saying, "Have I ever told you that you have such a good soul for an alpha?"

"Uhm no?"

"Well you do and whoever that boy is, he is very lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

Johnny laughs before saying, "Let's just say you both are lucky because I don't want you to get all cheesy on me right now."

"Heeey I wasn't ch-"

"You were. Don't even try and deny it." Johnny cuts him off, laughing loudly as he hears the alpha whine softly on the other end. "Stop being an omega and get some rest. I'll see you tonight."

As Harry was about to tell him off for using a sex as an insult the line goes dead and harry is left talking to himself. He huffs and shuts his phone off before placing it on the bedside table. He wraps his arms around the sleeping omegas waist, bringing him closer to himself and relaxing under the weight of the younger boy. He lets his eyes shut after he tells himself to wake up in two hours.

♡

"Harry," Louis whined tiredly. "Harry, your phone."

Harry groans and blindly reaches for his phone, squinting his eyes to read the screen. He jumps up, dropping Louis on the way, once he sees they were late. He cusses and quickly runs around the room, putting on his work clothes, the ones he rarely uses, which are the mission outfit.

"What's going on?" Louis asks.

"Get dressed. We're late for patrolling!" Harry exclaims. 

Louis's eyes widen before he's dashing out of the room and into his own, grabbing his clothes and quickly changing into them. Once done he grabs his boots and puts them on. He leaves the room and goes into Harry's room, watching him tie boot laces.

"Why didn't you tell me before that we were patrolling today?" Louis asks, hand on his hip.

Harry looked up from his boots and said, "Because you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up."

Louis smiled but rolled his eyes still. He extends his hand out and helps Harry up, looking him up and down with a small smirk, "Why don't you wear this at work?"

"Because it's for when we do patrols or outdoor cases."

"Hmm well, you should wear this more often. You look good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry closed the gap between the two and connected their lips, his hands snaking around the omegas curvy waist and pulling him closer. Louis moaned in the kiss, rutting his hips forward, emitting a growl from the alpha.

As Harry's hand groped Louis's ass, he pulled away and smirked at the alpha, "We better get going if we don't want to become dead meat soon."

"Loueeeh," Harry whined as the omega walked out of the room, swaying his hips a little too much. Harry huffed and readjusted himself before following the omega out of the house and into the car.

♡

"Took you long enough," Johnny exclaimed once they arrived.

Louis looked over at the curly-headed alpha and smiled widely as he shuffled awkwardly out of the car, hard on clearly visible for anyone to see. He looks up and flushes a bright red as he sees two beta's, a female and male, and Johnny giving him questioning looks.

"Sorry, I overslept," Harry mutters as he once again readjusted himself, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. 

"Ah... I see." Johnny says, a small knowing smile on his face.

The beta laughs out loud before slapping a hand over her mouth. Louis smiles softly at her as he is trying hard not to laugh too. Harry looks over at the omega and glares, causing the omega to giggle softly to himself.

"Alright, let's get going," Johnny exclaims. "We will be splitting up into three groups."

Everyone nods and looks around seeing who will be put together.

"Novak you will be with me. We will take the North wing." Jacob groans but stands beside the alpha nonetheless, annoyance written on his face.

"Rexha and Hemmings you will be on the south and east wing, meaning you have to cover more land and you will most likely need to split up." Rexha nods and makes her way towards Hemmings, draping an arm around his shoulder.

"And lastly Styles and Tomlinson, you will take the West wing, very small piece of land so you should be done before sunrise." Harry nods at him, silently thanking him for putting them together.

"If any of you run into trouble make sure to radio in. We should all be on channel 7, so don't go changing it." Johnny pauses. "I will see you back here at ten-thirty tomorrow morning."

Everyone nods and heads their separate ways, each taking one of their patrol cars. Louis gets in the car with Harry and sits silently on the passenger side, looking out of the car and staring out at the night sky, making sure to keep his eyes out for anything unusual.

"Do you think we will catch this guy tonight?" Louis asks.

He sits and waits silently for Harry's response only to not get one. He frowns and looks over at the alpha. His large ring clad hands gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles were starting to turn white. Louis leaned over the middle console and placed his hand over the alpha's hand, caressing it until it's tight grip loosened.

"Haz, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing why?"

Louis stares at him for a moment before slowly removing the older boy's hand from the wheel and placing it on his lap, pressing it down so it's gripping it. Harry looks over at Louis and tightens his grip, his fingers pressing onto his meaty thighs.

Louis bit his lip, stopping himself from moaning out loud, thought his bum was thinking differently as slick slowly started coming out of his hole. He clenched his cheeks and shuffled uncomfortably on his seat, the hand of the alpha still gripping his thigh possessively.

"Where should he stop at first?" Harry asks as he drives around.

Louis gulps and tries to form proper words but only lets out a small squeak. Harry looks over at him with a raised brow, his hand moving up on his thigh, stopping just a few centimeters from his dick.

"Answer me when I ask you something," Harry growls, his grip tightening.

"S-shopping center?" Louis squeaked out, more slick dripping out of his bum.

"Hmm." Harry hums as he sniffs the air, the car slowing down before he finally turns into a parking area. He shuts off the engine and turns his whole body towards the boy, a smirk on his lips and eyes a dark green.

"H-harry?" Louis whimpered, his eyes roaming around his surroundings.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?"

Harry removed his seatbelt and exited the vehicle, leaving Louis more confused than ever. He jumps back when his door is opened by the alpha giving him a wide, cheeky smile. Louis gets out of the car and stands in front of the taller boy, giving him a questioning look.

"What about some music?" Harry mumbles as he takes his phone out and picks out a song. Louis laughs slightly as ' _Dance Me to the End of Love_ ' by Leonard Cohen starts playing.

Harry turns towards Louis and softly takes the boy into his arms, laughing loudly as the omega squeals out loud and stumbled over his feet.

"Oh my god! I can't stand you." Louis laughed as he pushed Harry away, only to get pulled back.

"Then sit down," Harry said a proud smile on his face.

"Oh god." Louis groaned.

The alphas took the omega's hands and spun him around, dipping him before hugging him close to his chest. They slow dance for a bit, Louis placing his head on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat, while Harry stared down at him with a fond smile.

♡


End file.
